OOS 71
Korrinoth 4, sometime after returning from the Ghost Road. It occurs concurrently with OOS 70. It occurred between sessions 30 and 30.5. Transcript lei heads back into the burnett estate, straight to the study after her walk. she stumbles upon kiono? ephemera? sleeping there on the couch. she goes to her guest room, and a few minutes later comes back with a blanket and plops it on the sleeping body. then she picks out some books and goes about reading. Ephemera: Ephemera wakes up presently. She stretches noisily, letting out a soft, pleased grunt when something pops. Then she sits up and looks around, paying some attention to the blanket she definitely didn't have before. Lei: lei’s passive perception leaves a lot to be desired, and she’s pretty focused, so she probably notices nothing Teer: After leaving his room, Teer walks briskly downstairs and takes a peek into the study. "Good - Lei, you're here. If you're not busy, I need to use your magic bedroom for a moment." Lei: hands him the thing Ephemera: Ephemera blinks at Teer in confusion, still processing the reality of reality. Teer: Teer hangs it up efficiently, and steps inside. He pulls the tablet back out as he walks, and tucks it deep into Lei's costume dresser. He then takes a minute to calm down. He then panics again, and pulls out the iPad, checking it over for damage. Ephemera: Ephemera stands up, wraps the blanket around her shoulders, and peers into the bedroom. "What'cha going?" Veggrek: The tablet has been licked and a corner is slightly scraped from teeth. It has not been broken into pieces. Teer: Satisfied that the tablet has only sustained a minor scuff, Teer shoves it back into the dresser. "I'm keeping the iPad in here for a little while." He turns to leave. Lei: lei looks up from the book she’s reading, curious Teer: He will pack up the room and hand it back to Lei. Ephemera: Ephemera stares at him. Then blinks into full consciousness. Abruptly, "Kiono has something she wanted to look into." Lei: “why?” to teer Teer: "Safekeeping." Teer says to Lei, then looks at Ephemera. "...Alright?" Lei: “am i allowed to look at it?” Teer: "I'd rather I be there when you do." Ephemera: "Sorry, the 'just woke up' thing is nuts. Um, she had an idea, but wanted to see if Andy's universe had information she could use. But, ah, perhaps later." Lei: to ephemera “an idea for the leylines?” Ephemera: Ephemera nods. '' Lei: “what is it?” Ephemera: ''Ephemera shrugs. "She hasn't said." Lei: “do you know what happens if we use the devoured?” “er...sorry. it’s on my mind right now.” TEer: Teer nods at Ephemera. "We should convene later and see what we can do, I'm glad to hear she's interested." And with that he makes out of the room. Ephemera: "She's still uncertain about the effects of the Devoured. She's hopeful about that approach, though." Looking to Teer. "Is everything alright?" Teer: Distantly, from the hall, "I'm handling it." Ephemera: Ephemera looks at Lei, somewhat concerned. Lei: lei rises from her seat and follows after teer Teer: Teer does not stop on his path back to his room. He knocks on the closed door. Ephemera: Ephemera watches them go. What is going on. She sits down. And notices for the first time that she has a new sword. Ephemera sits with it and Kiono for a time. For those listening at home, Kiono hecking lies about where she got the sword from. Ephemera is a dumb and falls for it. Eventually she decides to see what the rest of the party is doing. Ephemera is wandering the halls, heading towards the guest rooms in hopes that maybe they went there. Teer: "Hello Ephemera, sorry to bother you, Squire appears to either be possessed or having some sort of breakdown. Lei has transported him into the backyard." "Er... I just thought I should inform you. I am going to... head out there now," he finishes lamely. Ephemera: Ephemera frowns in concern, then nods. "That... doesn't sound good. Let's go." And she follows Teer to the backyard. Category:OOS